dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Kal-El (カル＝エル, Karu-Eru), was the Kryptonian last born on the planet Krypton, but raised on Earth, under the adopted name Clark Joseph Kent (クラーク・ジョセフ・ケント, Kurāku Josefu Kento), would became one of the Earth's greatest champions and premiere superhero of Metropolis known as Superman (スーパーマン, Sūpāman). Superman have often considered the first among equals of the founding members of the Justice League. Willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed, endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk amongst the people of Earth as equals. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. "I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die. But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare oppurtunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am!" :—Superman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: George Newbern (English), Hikaru Hanada (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Superman was invited to Gotham to present the city with a cheque to help the recover from the devastating alien attack it suffered a year prior. Upon his arrival, he was attacked by Metallo and was nearly defeated by him before Batman and Robin intervened. He had been approached by Batman about joining the Justice League but refused several times. After beating Metallo, Batman kept his Kryptonite power source to Superman’s annoyance. Superman retaliated and used his x-ray version to learn that Batman is really billionaire Bruce Wayne. Superman disguises himself as Clark Kent, a bumbling but well meaning reporter, he does this to fool those around him because no one would ever believe a nerd like Clark Kent could be The Man Of Steel. Bruce later exacts revenge and discovers that Clark and Superman are one and the same by studying his flight patterns and finding his apartment. He was later manipulated by Lex Luthor using Kryptonite induced plant spores stolen. Using Superman as his tool, Lex attempted to create a mass army of robots to attack Earth’s weaponry systems. After an epic clash with Batman in the Batbot, The Dark Knight managed to bring The Man Of Steel around by overriding his system with weedkiller to counteract the effects of the plant spores. Batman, Robin and Superman then stopped Lex from launching his mass army of robots before finally locking Lex behind bars. Following Lex’s defeat, he approached Batman about finally joining The Justice League, while requesting that Batman keep the kryptonite so that it stays in the hands of someone he trusts. Appearance As Clark Kent As Superman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6' 3" *Weight: 225 lbs. Attributes: Gallery File:Clark_Kent-TB.png|Clark Joseph Kent. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Superman **Supergirl *Dan Turpin *Lois Lane (love interest) *Justice League Family *Jor-El (father, deceased) *Lara Sul-Van (mother, deceased) *Sul-Van (grandfather, deceased) *Doomsday (genetic clone) *Bizarro (genetic clone) *Superboy (clone) *Jonathan Kent (foster father) *Martha Kent (foster mother) *Kara In-Ze (foster cousin) Neutral *Lobo *Maxima *Mxyzptlk Rivals Enemies *LexCorp **Lex Luthor *Darkseid *Brainiac *Winslow Schott, Jr./Toyman *Rudolph Jones/Parasite *Leslie Willis/Livewire *John Corben/Metallo *Bizarro *Claire Selton/Volcana *Edward Lytener/Luminus Weapons and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super-Hearing': Superman' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Superman's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Superhuman Stamina': Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength': Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility': ***'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Super-Breath': Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * Mimicry: Through a combination of super hearing and precise muscle control, Superman can imitate another person's voice. Abilities * Expert Combatant: During combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * Genius Level Intellect: Superman possesses incredible intelligence and computational abilities. During Clark's youth, Lana Lang referred to him as a "boy genius. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Journalism: Clark is one of the top reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by Lois Lane. * Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Strength level Weakness *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Kryptonite': **'Vulnerability to Magic': Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Superman Wikipedia *Superman DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Kryptonians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Team Superman Category:Justice League Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Energy Absorptions Category:Thermal-Blasts Category:Natural Energy Blasts Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Invulnerability Category:Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Agility Category:Reflexes Category:Super-Air Breaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Known Weakness Vulnerabilities Category:Metropolis Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters